Harry Smith and the Coin Pusher
Harry Smith and the Coin Pusher is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in November 2015. Plot The episode opens with Harry Smith strolling to the Noiseworld Video Arcade with a pound coin he stole from James Smith's bedroom, ready for a one credit run on Zapper Rapper: Lord of the Universe. Much to his anger, two noobs are dumping loads of pound coins into the machine so they can play for a long time despite dying every minute, and a queue of five people has formed. As he wanders around to find something else to play, he notices sweets and Zapper Rapper figurines in one of the 2p coin pushers! He inserts his pound into a coin exchange machine, which spits out lots of 2p coins. Harry is delighted to find a machine with a figure and two sweets lying right on the edge. He puts two coins in at once, though nothing happens. Dumping another ten through the slots finally causes everything inside to shift a little, however the situation is hopeless; a giant lollipop is causing the coins to pile on top of each other! He moves on to another section of the machine. At first, all appears to be going well. A figurine is about to fall into his hands when he runs out of 2ps, so he decides to put some of the coins he won back into the machine. The figure suddenly slips backwards, falling down a hole at the side! Harry rages and kicks the machine. Three 2p coins drop out; he scoops them up, finding a third part of the machine with a figure near the edge. Harry uses up all his 2ps, then he frantically presses the coin reject buttons on other games, getting 20p from the Flat of the Living 4 machine. He exchanges this for more 2p coins, which he ends up dropping. They roll out of the arcade and into the road - a double decker bus runs them over, though they are fortunately still intact. When the road becomes quiet, Harry gathers the coins and puts them in the coin pusher. Due to scratches from the bus they block both the slots up! He groans before getting another plan... Harry hurries to Swotford's General Crap Store, distracts the lazy owners by shoving over a scratchcard stand and steals three cans of baked beans. He scoffs the lot on the way back to the arcade, stands next to the machine and lets out an enormous fart...it manages to shake the machine enough for an avalanche of coins and two figurines to fall out! He stuffs his booty into his hoodie pockets. The manager Steve Campbell hears the commotion and starts chasing him! He manages to escape by hiding in some bushes in the park. Later, Harry returns home to inspect his prizes. He starts to pose one of the figurines, but the head falls off, causing him to realise they are bootlegs! He yells "NOOOOOOO!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 episodes